


smooth finish

by mumsywrites



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, cum cum cum, some endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: Dionysus is truly enjoying his time in wherever the hell he is, he can't quite remember and he doesn't really care. He's in a ridiculously comfortable chair and he's got the company of this sleepy little god that just goes great with wine.Some Dionysus/Hypnos smut.
Relationships: Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	smooth finish

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart is a great inspiration, let me tell you. I saw a piece on twitter last night by @onehimbo and immediately, I had to write these two fucking.
> 
> Lots of cringe dialogue from Dionysus but like, that's just how he is, man. Can you dig?   
> Can mostly be blamed on all the smooth jazz I decided to listen to while writing this, lol.
> 
> Slight spoilers to some end game stuff (not a lot but the scenario is...kind of the spoiler? idk)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dionysus isn’t even sure where he is anymore. Olympus? The Underworld? He thinks he hears someone mention it. Ares, probably. And that’s cool, he can jive with that. As long as his goblet his full, he’s cool with anything.

Especially the plush comfort of this chaise lounge, oh _man_ , is it relaxing. Positively divine how it contorts to his every curve, hugging him and welcoming him in to a drowsy sense of calm. He takes another sip of his wine and leans back. If this is what it’s like in the Underworld, he could give up all the pleasures of Mount Olympus for it. He can feel the drunken comfort of sleep slowly take over and he’s ready to let it.

“Getting comfy?”

He’s not familiar with that voice. At least, not _too_ familiar with it. He’s sure he’s heard it before, but only recently. His memory does little to help him until the voice materializes beside him on the chaise, droopy eyes and wet lips inches from his own.

“Oh, hey! Little imp, yeah, I remember you,” he says, downing another swig of his wine. “Yeah, this place to totally hip and chill. A god like me could get used to this.”

“Hmm, yeah,” the little god, Hypnos if Dionysus remembers correctly (always a dicey bet), says. “Not as cushy as Mount Olympus, I bet. But hey, it’s home!”

Dionysus smirks, wrapping his arm around the imp-like god; it’s quite nice how well he fits along his side like this.

“Yeah, man, I can dig that…”

Hypnos’ nose flares at the scent of the wine and he hums as he hovers close to the edge of the goblet. “Yeah, you sure do look comfortable. Especially with your current choice of refreshment.”

Dionysus laughs, nudging the goblet closer to Hypnos. “Why don’t you take a sip, little god man? Wine’s only half the fun when consumed alone. Gotta share this stuff when you can, if you catch my drift.”

“Well, don’t mind if I do!” The little giggle that escapes Hypnos has an odd effect on Dionysus, like little trickles of electricity going down his spine. That doesn’t happen when he’s this deep in drink, but he doesn’t mind.

Hypnos takes a sip, his pink tongue slowly licking excess drops of wine from his plump lips. “Oh, that _does_ take the edge off.”

“Sure does, my man, sure does,” Dionysus says, his fingers running down the side of the smaller god. The fabric of his chiton is unbelievably soft and Dionysus twists it in his fingers until he manages to lift up enough of it to find skin.

Oh damn, that’s smooth.

Hypnos giggles, snuggling in tighter and laying his head against Dionysus’ chest. He paws at one of the grapes around his neck, puckering his lips as if to take one in his mouth; Dionysus wouldn’t mind a lot in that little god’s mouth. “Glad you enjoyed the party. The most life we’ve ever had down here in the House of Hades!”

“Yeah, you’ve got a cool pad down here, man.” He glances around, noticing a soft haze filling the house. There are a few of those gloomy, green shades floating about but no other gods. Odd, but Dionysus knows exactly how to ease any nerves; he takes another sip of his wine as his fingers continue run up and down Hypnos’ exposed thigh. “Too bad the party’s died down, though. No pun intended, man.”

It doesn’t seem to offend as Hypnos peels back in laughter, his thick cloak falling off his shoulders and to the ground. “You really are a funny god, Dionysus,” he says in a wink, hiking up his chiton and straddling Dionysus’ thigh.

The little god’s quite hard beneath his clothes and Dionysus smirks, swirling the wine in his goblet.

“Looking for a little bit of fun, mate?” Dionysus raises a brow, slowing taking a sip as his own cock raises to attention under his robe.

“Doesn’t sound half bad to me.” There’s a song on the little god’s voice and soon he’s naked; Dionysus missed how that happened, but he takes time to admire the little bit of flush peppered across Hypnos’ pale chest. The head of his dick is glistening with precum and Dionysus wouldn’t mind a tasting of that.

But the little god has his own plans, it seems. And Dionysus doesn’t mind. In fact, he tends to take a more laid back approach to matters like these. He just didn’t expect sleep incarnate to be so…energetic.

Hypnos grinds his hips in little circles along Dionysus’ thigh, his long, cool fingers slipping up the bottom hem of his robes to wrap around Dionysus’ cock.

Dionysus takes in a sharp breath; colder than he expected. Isn’t Hell supposed to be hot? But it feels good, and his grinds up into Hypnos’ deft fingers, curious what the little god has in store.

Once more, he’s surprised to find more clothing gone in such a quick flash, this time his own, but he glances down at Hypnos, perched between his legs. Dionysus is fully hard now, his cock nearly spanning the height of Hypnos’ face, his head already dripping with pearls of precum.

Hypnos laughs through pursed lips, nudging Dionysus’ large cock with his nose, taking delicate, experimental licks up the side.

“Like what see there, little man?” He ruts up his hips, smearing a stream of precum across Hypnos’ cheek, but the little god just smiles.

He grabs hold of Dionysus’ cock, both hands at the base, and continues to rub his face along the length. “Oh yeah,” he says, his lips trailing lower and lower. “Not the biggest I’ve had, but still quite impressive.”

Wait, not the biggest? Dionysus sits up, ready to defend his manhood, but Hypnos keeps slipping down, puckering his lips against Dionysus’ balls. He shudders, falling back onto the chaise, as a fresh stream of hot fluid leaks from the head of his cock.

“I wonder if these taste like the grapes along your neck.” Hypnos hums and the vibrations nearly cause Dionysus to come on the spot.

But he’s better than that, has something to prove to this chthonic weirdo, no matter how hot he is. Dionysus takes a deep breath and finishes off his wine, setting the goblet aside so as not to waste a single drop.

Suddenly, Hypnos’ lips are around his balls, his tongue taking delicate little licks along the sensitive skin.

Dionysus keens, tossing his head back and bringing his hands to run through the white curls on Hypnos’ head. It’s better than anything he’s ever felt, but the pressure of holding in his pleasure is a little much and he hopes the wine can bring him down a bit.

Hypnos keeps one hand at the base of Dionysus’ cock, gently pumping up and down as his other hand slips low. A slender finger presses up into his balls, right beside where Hypnos’ lips are slicking them up with spit. It continues to slip low, settling over Dionysus’ taint and pressing up between his swollen balls and puckered hole.

“Sh-shit, man, you’re…”

_So fucking good._

Dionysus can’t even get his words out, spit and wine mingling to trickle down his chin. Just another suckle and another press to his taint, and he’s coming ribbons onto soft white curls.

Hypnos lifts his head just in time to get a splattering of cum on his cheek, and he smirks, licking up what he can, as far as his tongue can reach.

“Not quite like those grapes,” he says in a giggle, opening his mouth to take in Dionysus’ dick, his tongue working his small circle to clean up the excess of cum. “But still very tasty.” His lips slip off in a pop and he runs his hand through his hair, gathering up more of the cum and licking up his palm in long, languid strokes.

Of course, Dionysus is hard all over again, hardly a moment gone before he’s ready to come once more. But he swallows hard, bracing himself on the chaise. The little god is still hard himself, with just a gentle sheen of liquid over his head.

“How are you doing down there, little man?”

Hypnos swirls his neck through a giggle and gives himself two quick jerks before returning his hands to Dionysus’ cock. “Now what sort of host would I be to neglect you for even a single moment?” He winks and Dionysus feels the surge of pleasure roil in his belly once more.

Dionysus licks his lips and settles lower on the chaise. “Then by all means,” he says with a gesture of his hand. “Continue appreciating my _impressive_ cock, as you called it.”

Hypnos bites at his lip (stupidly hot) and cradles Dionysus’ dick in his hands, letting the pads of his fingertips gently tap along the base of his cock.

“It really is,” he sings, gliding a finger along the pulsing vein up his length before grasping below the head. He runs his hand up and down, slowly pulling back the foreskin and leaning over to lick up a stray bead of precum. “Tastes nice, too. Just like your wine.”

Dionysus leans his head back and closes his eyes as both of Hypnos’ hands pump along his length, his small mouth slowly taking over his cock. His warm tongue swirls at the head, pressing up against him in all the right ways.

“Glad you…like it, man.” Dionysus rocks meekly into Hypnos’ mouth; he’s aware now that the little god doesn’t need his help and decides to sit back and ride out his second orgasm. Perhaps a bit slower this time.

To truly enjoy his moment, he grabs the goblet, swirling it until more wine materializes, sloshing off the sides and dripping onto his stomach.

He hums as Hypnos bobs lower and lower, taking a sip right before he can feel the back of Hypnos’ throat on his dick.

“Yeah, man,” he moans, grabbing white curls in his free hand and guiding Hypnos along his dick, growing rougher, more forceful. “Drink me down.”

Hypnos laughs around him, the garbled sound rumbling in his groin and again, he’s reaching his limit. He takes a generous sip of his wine before his hold in Hypnos’ hair tightens and he starts to slam the little god over his mouth.

Immortals can’t choke, right?

Not like it matters; Hypnos grips tightly on Dionysus’ cock, stifling any release, and bobbing lower and lower. His throat tightens along Dionysus’ length, milking whatever precum he can before the flood about to be unleashed.

Dionysus writhes, desperate to spill down the little god’s throat.

“Fuck, just wanna…”

And soon, Hypnos’ hold slackens; Dionysus can feel the smirk around his cock and with one more lick up his dick, he spills.

The goblet drops from his hand, coating his chest and stomach with wine, trickling between his legs as he thrusts into Hypnos’ mouth through his release. It’s incredible, and Hypnos just drinks him down, eventually popping his lips off to lick up the spilled wine.

A smear of pearlescent fluid and deep red wine coats Hypnos’ chin and Dionysus reaches down to drag his thumb through it.

“Shame I had to waste all this wine,” he smirks, glancing over his chest.

“I can take care of that!” Hypnos crawls up a little higher, dragging his tongue along the purple streaks of wine on Dionysus’ body. That deft little tongue sure is full of surprises.

Hypnos soon appears at Dionysus’ nose, smirking before pecking him gently on the lips. “Welcome to the House of Hades,” he says in a wink.

“Yeah, yeah, man, it’s not bad down here. Not at all.”

With another kiss, Dionysus feels his eyes struggle to stay open and as they close, he briefly wonders…

_When’s the next party?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar)


End file.
